


Ace

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: The Doctor meets Ace in the year 2000. A new connection happens between them...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Ace McShane
Kudos: 13





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying this out. I'm not sure if it will work or not.

The Doctor was just drifting through the time vortex. Nothing else much was happening at the moment as Yaz, Ryan and Graham were visiting Sheffield for a week or two. She didn't feel like going somewhere and nearly dying today. That got a little boring after a while. After about an hour of thinking of what she wanted to do, she set the coordinates to London 2000, just for the fun of it. 

The Tardis zoomed for a few light-years and century's, before landing in an alleyway. The Doctor stepped out and looked around at the rustling leaves and the crumbled brick work. She caught the slight smell of chips and followed her nose. She hadn't had a bag of chips for a long while so she thought that she'd treat herself. But then she got distracted halfway down the pavement. A women was walking on the over side of the road. The Doctor recognised her almost instantaneously. It and Ace and she rushed over to her. She was about to call out her name when she released that Ace wouldn't recognise her so she went for a gentle approach.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor said in a loud voice. People were looking at her but Ace didn't notice it. She run up a bit closer. "Excuse me, but are you Dorothy Mcshane?"

The Doctor caught her attention but now had to play ignorence for a bit.

Ace had stopped and moved to the side so people could would past. "Yes. Who's asking?" She asked. She looked at the Doctor slightly suspiciously.

The Doctor held out her hand. "Um. I'm Jane Smith. I need to talk to you about something to do with the charity thing you are planning to do." It was a lucky shot and she help out her phycic paper.

Ace still looked her suspiciously but shook her hand. "Right. Well we'd better talk at place then." 

They walked in silence to Ace's flat and when she shut the door, she pinned the Doctor to the wall. "So who are you really? I can see through phycic paper." 

The Doctor sighed. Well she'd better tell her then. "I'm the Doctor." She new it was going to take more then that for Ace to believe her and her assumptions were right as the grip was tighter.

"Yeah right. How could you be the professor? He wouldn't come back." She said.

The Doctor felt a wave of sadness wash over her. "Ace please. It really is me." 

Ace let go but her defences were still up. "Prove it." 

The Doctor closed her eyes for a split second but then softly spoke. "I first met you on that ice planet and you were serving the drinks. I was with Mel at that time and it turns out the fenric had planned it all. We went to that planet that you weren't allowed to be sad and they painted the Tardis pink." She was silent for a moment. "Ace, I'm sorry."

Ace rushed to her and threw her arms around her. "It really is you. I thought you wouldn't come back." She pulled back from the hug.

The Doctor shrugged slightly. "It took me a few billion years to get the courage to come back. I didn't think I'd be able too. She sighed. "How old are you now?"

"On my birth certificate, I'm 29 but I'm really only 24. Time does weird things to you." She sat down on her sofa and the Doctor Joined her. "I mean I only saw you a few years ago, but for you it's been billions of years." Tears started shining in her eyes. "How many times did you have to die? How many people have you forgotten, because nobody could live that long and remember everyone." She looked away so the Doctor couldn't see her tears.

The Doctor did see them and wanted to wipe them away. "I've only died six times since I saw you last and I would never forget you Ace." She took the other girls hand. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could ever forget you." A tear fell from her eye.

Ace looked around at her. "I've missed you. That doesn't even sound at all like me but I've missed you. A lot." She went closer to the other woman. 

The Doctor moved forward and kissed her on her forehead. "I know. I'm so sorry I didn't come back." She hugged her tightly and whispered things in Gallefreyen. It made Ace fall asleep and the Doctor wrote a small note and left. She didn't know if it was a good thing to do or not but she didn't think she could stay any longer so she left. She went back to Sheffield present day and acted like nothing had happened at all.

...,....,.....,......,.......,.............,

Ace woke up a few hours later and noticed she was alone. She saw the note and read it.

**I'm sorry.**

**I shouldn't have come back but I did. It probably wasn't a good idea but I did it anyway because I couldn't stay away forever. You'll might see me soon because I can never stay away. I'm not very good at saying this but I love you. Take it anyway you want but I promise that I'll come back.**

**Love The Doctor.**

**P.s. you might need to buy more biscuits.**

Ace read it over and over and then stuffed it in her draw. She went back to what she was doing before the Doctor had come back but she kept thinking about her so in the end she called it a day and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
